


My Pride

by storyforthem



Series: 0417’s Drabbles [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Someone you loved by Lewis Capaldi, Songfic, jinhongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforthem/pseuds/storyforthem
Summary: Jinho was Hongseok’s pride.





	My Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song from Lewis Capaldi, Someone You Loved ❣️

> ** _ But it's never the same  
_**
> 
> ** _ I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain _ **

Jinho opened the door to his flat with Hongseok and took off his shoes. “I’m home.” said Jinho softly.

Hongseok popped his head from the kitchen, “Hey there. How was the class today?”

Jinho approached Hongseok and hugged the younger from behind by the dining table. “It was not so good. My song got rejected so I need to work on a new one.”

Hongseok turned around in Jinho’s embrace and wrapped his arms around the older’s small figure.  


‘_It feels nice like this._’ thought Jinho. 

He laid his head on the younger’s chest and felt him caress his hair slow. Hongseok’s other hand was on Jinho’s back, rubbed it in circle, reassuring him. “You’ll work it out. You’re my pride.”

> ** _ It's easy to say but it's never the same  
_** ** _   
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape. _ **

Jinho had been working on the song his teacher gave him for the campus’ summer festival really hard. A whole week, nights and days, without rest. His black circles were getting bigger and more serious than he could ever imagine. 

He was at the peak of depression. He had to get it done by Tuesday and drum rolls, it was two days more. Jinho rested his head on his working table. He could no longer hold it in or he would go crazy sooner or later.

“Let’s go outside, Hyung.” Jinho lifted up his head and stared at the younger in front of him. He was smiling sweetly that Jinho thought he couldn’t be real. 

“Where?”asked Jinho quietly.

“Anywhere as long as not here. You clearly need distraction, this is not healthy.” Hongseok tucked one small bang on Jinho’s forehead. His thumbs rubbed the older’s pink cheek gently. Jinho nodded in agreement. 

They went out to eat street food around the blocks and enjoyed the day, just the two of them. Jinho was grateful to have Hongseok in his life. He was thankful for the younger’s existence and be the distraction he would always need.

> _ ** Now the day bleeds  
**_
> 
> _ ** Into nightfall ** _
> 
> _ ** And you're not here ** _
> 
> _ ** To get me through it all ** _
> 
> _ ** I let my guard down ** _
> 
> _ ** And then you pulled the rug ** _
> 
> _ ** I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved ** _

It was raining outside. The sky was crying along today. The pain in his chest, the fire in his throat, the ability to breathe that Jinho felt now had gone. He could not live any longer, not like this.

Not in this empty house. Not in this very bad weather. Not in this missery. Not without Hongseok around him.

It had been a month since he left. Since the unforgettable phone call. Since the nightmare became reality. Since the love of his life went away and would never come back.

Music sheets were all over the floor. Jinho was kneeling by his working desk, rocking his body back and forth. He hugged a small object which turned out to be a photo frame. 

A photo of him and Hongseok that day, when Jinho was feeling down about the song he worked on and Hongseok took him out to eat street food. That day when Hongseok kissed him under the moonlight and said those three words in between their kiss.

He missed him. He just missed him. He missed his hug, smile, laughter, lame jokes, his gently rubbing everytime he tried to calm the older down. He missed him calling the older his pride.

“I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.” Jinho sobbed harder and tigthened his grip on the frame, like his life relied on it.

He laid on the floor surrounded by the soaked music sheets. He didn’t care about his works. He just missed the younger a lot that it hurt him. He closed his eyes and tried to ease the pain, to lessen his crowded chest, to stop the tears. He was tired. He needed him.


End file.
